fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Outcast Wolf
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Pyruslords Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Good work buddy,i like what you did. Pyrosmaster 00:56, August 3, 2011 (UTC)PyroPyrosmaster 00:56, August 3, 2011 (UTC) hey wolf how did you get your name on the I.D? Hey wolf It's Helios, I was thinking since most people on the bakugan wiki are in ur RP could u consider putting me in if im not already in it? Im not saying you HAVE to put me in it would just be nice TO be in it. Bye!C22helios 21:42, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey!! Hi Thewolf1! What's up? ~Valentin 98 Uh...I noticed that you included other people in your stories...so...can I be in them as well...? ~Valentin 98 Thanks! ~Valentin 98 Question Are we allowed to make pages of our Pyrus Bakugan collections, stories, Custom Bakugan, and etc.? ~Valentin 98 Wolf I am a Pyrus battler and if you go to the roleplaywiki, search Wildfire Helios and thats my made up bakugan. Also thanks for putting me in it. also im a good guyC22helios 22:59, August 23, 2011 (UTC) http://bakuganroleplaywiki.wikia.com/wiki/Wild_Fire_Helios Hey wolf,i made these things that can just be useful or just suffisticated coollogo_com-17087468.png coollogo_com-15732247.png Btw,the one that gave the pictures were my pyro Hey wolf,me,darkusmaster and some other kid were playing zombie assault 3,and we dominate,but we lest the last game,so we thought,and we thought that we need another recruit,and we think you should be perfect,give it a try.What do you say? heres a link.Please message me as fast as possible Zombie assault 3 Pyrosmaster 04:10, September 5, 2011 (UTC)PyrosmasterPyrosmaster 04:10, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Tournament Can i write a community message here to promote my tournament wolf? Pyrosmaster 20:11, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Help I was wondering if you can go on your chat right know,i need to talk to you. Mistake Umm you made a mistake in the brackets,PM82 is not brawling,charlie abbott is =/ Pyrosmaster 00:36, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Wolf... Please wolf come to the chat........ So So whats the question dude? hey Dude i saw and by the way in your 3rd story am i gonna be like good since i am a legend.and where ep 43 i wanna see cant wait-red Wolf Wolf can i ask you something ? Pyrosmaster 23:18, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Wolf, check this Template i made for the chatmods. http://bakutopia.wikia.com/wiki/Template:ChatmodTest Zierant 23:35, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Can I join your story as a Ventus/Darkus Brawler on the good side?Did you come here to face the Flames of Darkness? 13:35, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Wanna Wanna play some ZA3 in purge mode? Pyrosmaster 02:38, October 9, 2011 (UTC)LordPyro Major characters Hey Wolf you remember back at the beginnig of you 3rd story when you said you would make me a more major character this season? well technically you haven't. i've barely talked this season and i haven't been in any of the team inferno episodes. i'm not tring to complain but if this sounds like i am just talk to me and i'll explain it in a simpler way. Bye!l Do A Barrel Roll! 23:40, October 24, 2011 (UTC) 23:40, October 24, 2011 (UTC) K. Thx. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 19:52, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hey is it me or is something wrong with the chat,i try on every single one but nothing,does it happen to you? Pyrosmaster 17:04, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Dude are you ok Hey man,i havenet seen you in 3 days,are you ok? im worried about you Pyrosmaster 01:34, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Pyro. You haven't been on nor have you edited or added a new episode since Tuesday. Is everything okay? |} 03:28, November 11, 2011 (UTC) hope everything is ok file: Kyuu.png GRR...don't make me MAD!!! 20:34, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Thnx Thnx,i just got worried about you the second day you were not on,i was looking for you on ALL the wikis you go on but you didnt edit for like a long time.So then i worked around the place,hope you like it. Pyrosmaster 17:11, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Might be a little early... Template I made this template called "Infobox Bakugan" for the Wikia. What do you think of it? I'm also working on one for characters. Just saying. Also, can you please join my Wikia, www.ultimatebakuganrp.wikia.com? ~Valentin 98, November 20, 2011 9:23 AM Wolf i need a favor Hey wolf,could you help me make some polls. Chaos BLAST!! -PM/LP Wolf, I died in series 3 right after the boom right? Mamasita que necesito soy ebrio 14:48, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Someone demoted me to chat-mod. Beavis and Butthead is the only good thing on MTV these days. 21:23, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Found out that I actually still am a 'crat, but 'crats have to be made admins too. Beavis and Butthead is the only good thing on MTV these days. 21:26, December 4, 2011 (UTC) We only have 2 admins now. Do you think we should promote 2 of the chat-mods? just so you know, i changed my profile on story 6 a little. i am on the bad side now because, like everyone else lost their memory in the scientists experiment but i became evil and i am a darkus battler now. also, a little suggestion, how about near the end of story 6 i remember im good and go back to the good side and become a pyrus battler. I'm already one, but I think I can suggest a couple of mods in a moment to become admins. Darkness [[User Talk: PYRUSGUARDIAN|'Rising']]. 05:32, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Who Master24 was talking with me.I took a screenshot Pyrosmaster 01:15, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: 41 to 47 Cool,ill read them right know. Pyrosmaster 17:21, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny Hey, Wolf, can I please include you in my new story, Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny? If so, you have to make one of more characters and their Bakugan. ~Valentin 98, January 1, 2012 13:26 PM Hang on, who's partnered with Skyeroid? And is he Ventus? ~Valentin 98, January 1, 2012 13:35 PM Hmmmmm Mind if I make a new evolution for Quasar for season 5 story? I'll take it as a yes, but tell meh if you don't want it, Thanks! http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/User:Scar-RedNovaDragon Hmmmmm Mind if I make a new evolution for Quasar for season 5 story? I'll take it as a yes, but tell meh if you don't want it, Thanks! http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/User:Scar-RedNovaDragon